memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Daedalus class
The Daedalus-class was a type of starship cruisers in service with the United Earth Starfleet in the 22nd century. It was first utilized around the 2140s decade and was later maintained in service by the Federation Starfleet throughout the latter half of that century. ( }}) History By the mid-2150s the Daedalus-class was considered somewhat outdated, superceded by the newer and advanced designs. However, the growing conflict with the Romulan Star Empire gave the class a new lease on life. Daedalus-class ships, upgraded with technology from the NX program, could be built at roughly three times the rate as vessels, as well as refitting existing ships to the new standard. With wartime pressures on Starfleet to emphasize numbers over quality, the refitted Daedalus design was put into full production. ( ) Five Daedalus-class ships were launched in the two years up to May 2159. ( }}) Daedalus-class vessels would go on to serve as a primary exploratory starship for the fledgling Federation Starfleet following a complete overhaul in 2161. [[USS Daedalus|One Daedalus vessel]] was awaiting completion of its retrofit in that year, and was of sufficiently advanced characteristics that its command was a sought after posting for several Earth captains. The Daedalus-class would serve with distinction until they were finally retired from service in 2196. ( ; ; ; ) Despite the class's decommissioning at the end of the previous century, at least three original Daedalus-class vessels were brought back into service by the mid-23rd century. The , and were taken from a Federation surplus depot, repaired and refitted by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, and used to transport teams of engineers to various assignments where their technical and engineering skills were needed. ( ; ) Specifications In 2159, these vessels were equipped with five phase/laser banks and two spatial torpedo and photonic torpedo launcher banks, and were protected by polarized hull plating. ( }}) Images file:uSS Rochelle.jpg|An artistic rendering of the (from Memory Alpha) file:Daedalus class side.jpg|Technical diagram of the Daedalus-class file:USS Essex.jpg|The during the Earth-Romulan War file:USS Essex NCC-173.jpg|The Essex in a different configuration Known vessels * * * * * * (NCC-174) * (NCC-013) * * * (NCC-129) * * * * * (NCC-217) * * * * * * * * * (NCC-470) * * * * * * * (NCC-178) * * (NCC-169) * * * * * * * * (NCC-76) * * * Appendices Connections Background No explanation is given for these vessels' Federation Starfleet-style registry numbers and their use of the "USS" name prefix, despite existing years before the inception of the Federation. The game software for Legacy included numerous other names for ships of this class that were not prepared to be used in gameplay, and are hidden in the game's source code, including USS Achernar, USS Acrux, USS Archon, USS Belknap, USS Bellatrix, USS Binar, USS Boston, USS Capella, USS Caspan, USS Daedalus, USS Decatur, USS Deneb, USS Durret, USS Explorer, USS Helios, USS Homer, USS Lexington, USS Lubien, USS Merrimac, USS Monitor, USS Olympic, USS Potemkin, USS Republic, USS Rigel, USS Saratoga, USS Sirius, USS Wasp and USS Yorktown. Possibly, these vessels were intended for some feature of the game that was not completed. For example, none of these ships are coded with registry number graphics like those the included ships possess. External links * * de:Daedalus-Klasse Category:Earth starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:23rd century Federation starship classes Category:Daedalus class starships